


Dragonstuck Inserto de Femenino! Lector (Homestuck AU fanfiction) (Spanish Version)

by FreeCatnip329



Series: Mis Insertos de Lector de Homestuck AUs (Spanish Version) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Fantasia, Heridas, Islas - Freeform, Lector Mágico, Lesiones leves, Magia, Reader-Insert, Sangre y Heridas, Sangre y Lesiones, Universo Alternativo - Dragones, Universo Alternativo - Fantasía, Universo Alternativo - Magia, dragon - Freeform, dragones, dragonstuck, el lector puede entender y hablar con dragones, niños, sangre, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: (ESTE TRABAJO ESTÁ ACTUALMENTE SIENDO REESCRITO)Tenías 7 años la primera vez que viste un dragón...





	1. Prólogo "Hace 10 años"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dragonstuck Fem! Reader-Insert (Homestuck AU fanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513760) by [FreeCatnip329](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329). 



> Este fanfic fue (y sigue) publicado Wattpad Dragonstuck x reader (homestuck au fanfiction) by HealerSilverEyes (en español).  
> Estoy actualizando esta versión a la vez que el otro.

Tenías 7 años la primera vez que viste un dragón...

Por aquel entonces los adultos ya se habían encargado de llenarte la cabeza de miedos; los dragones eran criaturas malvadas, criaturas sin sentimientos, los dragones MATABAN humanos. Jamás y bajo ningún concepto debías acercarte a un dragón y mucho menos seguirlo.

Pero, pese a todos sus intentos, tú seguías curiosa respecto a ellos. Mientras todos los niños de tu edad jugaban a pelearse o a las muñecas, tú estabas en la biblioteca buscando información o explorando el bosque, en la zona cercana a los acantilados y las cuevas. ¡Incluso llegaste a tener tu propio cuaderno de explorador! Es verdad que solo era una pequeña libreta de cuero, en la que ocasionalmente hacías dibujos y anotabas tus búsquedas fallidas, pero te encantaba.

Bueno, volviendo con nuestra historia, todo comenzó en una cálida tarde de verano. Tu madre y tu padre habían salido con los vecinos, y tú, como siempre, habías ido a explorar el bosque.

Te adentraste entre la maleza, siguiendo el camino que habías marcado con piedras a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, al entrar no te encontraste con un claro vacío, si no con algo mucho más asombroso...

Un dragón.

Una enorme bestia de alas grises descansaba en el medio del desierto claro. Su cuerpo era de un color gris oscuro con pequeñas manchas fucsias cubriendo su torso. Por su aspecto parecía una hembra, de una especie poderosa, a juzgar por su gran tamaño. Sus alas eran las más grandes que habías visto y también tenía una cola con aletas con espinas, las cuales continuaban por toda su columna, por lo que supusiste que ella era una habitante de mar.  
¡Eso fue increible! Segun tus libros los dragones de ese tipo era casi imposibles de encontrar, mucho menos en un lugar tan cerca de la civilización.

Lentamente te aproximaste, la gran dragona siseó y gruñó, pero no llegó a atacarte, lo que te extrañó. Pero pronto descubriste por qué; una de sus patas delanteras (las que no acababan en aletas) tenía una gran herida de la que rezumaba sangre fucsia. La pata estaba fuertemente agarrotada, apoyada cerca de su pecho, en vez de estar doblarse como la otra. Pensaste que debía de ser muy doloroso si ni siquiera se movía para atacarte.

Con cuidado te acercaste más a la extremidad herida, haciendo que esta vez ella gruñera fuertemente y tratara de atacarte usando su cola, pero por suerte conseguiste apartarte a tiempo.

Tras esquivar lo que probablemente habría sido una muerte segura, te pegaste al cuerpo de la criatura, lo que a la vez te sirvió como una especie escudo. Ella siguió gruñéndote pero, al ver que no podía atacarte, lentamente bajó la cola, aunque no sin dejar de observarte con una mirada amenazadora y llena de ira.

Tú, desde tu posición encogida en el suelo, levantaste la cabeza para mirarla mejor. Era extremadamente alta, con una gran mata de pelo negro y dos enormes cuernos amarillos saliendo directamente de su cabeza. También pudiste apreciar una especie de diadema dorada situada en la parte donde comenzaba su melena, ¿tal vez era ella una reina?

La enorme bestia volvió a sisearte cuando trataste de volver a acercarte a la pata herida. Con tu actitud terca de 7 años, suspiraste y te levantaste, en lo que probablemente era un intento bastante ridículo de parecer mayor. Miraste directamente a los ojos amarillo oscuro de la gran dragona y te dispusiste a tratar de comunicarte.  
"No voy a lastimarte, por favor, solo quiero ayudarte. Pero no puedo hacerlo si me matas". Por supuesto tenías que hablar muy alto para que te entendiera, lo que, pensándolo bien, hubiera resultado muy cómico, de no encontrarte en esta situación.

Ella miró directamente a tu pequeña cara, frunció el ceño y exhaló pequeñas nubes de vapor por su nariz, pero lentamente (y al ver que no cedías) apartó la cola de tu camino. Cautelosamente te acercaste a su pata izquierda, de la que seguía brotando un pequeño rastro de sangre fucsia clara.

Pudiendo examinarlo más de cerca viste cual era el problema. Parecía un gran corte, posiblemente provocado una trampa de algún cazador. Se extendía desde la garra hasta poco antes de lo que supusiste que era la rodilla de la bestia y parecía reciente, por lo resultaba lógico que no hubiera elegido un lugar más apartado del pueblo para pararse.

Con cuidado abriste tu bolsa de viaje, volcando su contenido en la porción de tierra más cercana. Varios objetos cayeron al suelo con un ruido amortiguado, entre ellos tu cuaderno, unos lápices para apuntar, un (bocadillo favorito) por si te entraba hambre por el camino y algunos recursos médicos, en el caso de que te hicieras daño. Esto, de echo, ya había ocurrido en otras de tus muchas exploraciones, y se había convertido en algo normal para ti el llevar prácticamente un botiquín entero a tus salidas.

Abriendo la tapa de un desinfectante, lo rociaste cuidadosamente sobre la herida. Ella siseó, moviendo su cola instintivamente, pero no trató de atacarse, en su lugar se quedó quieta en el sitio y esperó mientras seguías haciendo tu trabajo.

Con toda la destreza que una niña pequeña puede poseer, lentamente comenzaste a envolver su pata en limpias vendas. Notaste como se ponía más nerviosa a lo largo de este procedimiento, así que le ofreciste tu bocadillo para tranquilizarla. Ella al principio dudó, olfateando sospechosamente el alimento. Pero rápidamente se decidió y comenzó a devorar a comida. No le tomo mucho acabarlo, ya que era una pieza bastante pequeña, pero para entonces ya habías acabado tu trabajo.

Su mirada se dirigió al vendaje. Tus pequeñas aunque ágiles manos habían conseguido que las vendas tomaran una forma medianamente satisfactoria, enrollándose por su pata y frenando la salida de sangre.

Con una orgullosa sonrisa en tu rostro observaste como lentamente la gran dragona se levantaba del suelo. Al principio tembló un poco, podías ver como la pata se tensaba al tener que soportar el peso de su imponente cuerpo, pero pronto consiguió volver a equilibrarse.

Con ojos brillantes observaste como la enorme bestia daba unos pasos por el claro, comenzando a estirar sus enormes alas. Las batió ligeramente, provocando que una fuerte ráfaga de viento inundara la zona. Entonces se elevó unos cuantos metros volando, antes de descender ligeramente.

Ella te dirigió una mirada de ojos amarillos , y entonces lo oíste.

" _Gracias_ ".

Batió la alas y se elevó hacia el claro cielo de verano. Desapareció entre las nubes del cielo, dejándote sola en ese desierto claro, sin nada más que tu memoria y un botiquín vacío como recuerdo de lo que habías visto.

Tenías 7 años la primera vez que hablante con un dragón.


	2. Capítulo 1 "10 años después"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña vuelta al presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra que esto le guste a tanta gente. Seguiré actualizando hasta que acabe todos los capítulos que tengo y luego comenzaré a publicarlos al mismo tiempo que en wattpad :)

Una mano se agarró a la pared de piedra del acantilado. La cuerda, atada poco más arriba gracias a un pico metálico, se tensó ligeramente. Poco a poco las manos fueron escalando la cuerda, dejando ver el cuerpo de la escaladora, una mujer joven, de poco más de 16 años.

Cuidadosamente acabó de salir de la ladera, antes de comenzar a descolgar la cuerda, con cuidado de no provocar ningún derrumbamiento de la antigua pared de piedra.

Ese joven muchacha eras tú. Desde tu primer (y único) encuentro con un dragón a la edad de 7 años habías cambiado mucho; ya no eras la pequeña niña de antes, te habías convertido en una hermosa joven de (h/l) (h/c) pelo y brillantes ojos (e/c).

Por supuesto tu interés en los dragones no había echo más que aumentar. Y poco a poco, aunque al principio lo habían pasado por simples juegos de niños, la gente del pueblo se empezó a preocupar por tus "extraños intereses". Con el paso de los años te ganaste el título de "la loca del pueblo". Parecía que a la gente no le gustaba una mujer admiradora de bestias aladas asesinas, ¿extraño verdad?

Bueno, volviendo al presente, en estos momentos te encontrabas en una de tus expediciones, en busca de una extraña planta que solo crecía en la parte de los acantilados del bosque. La zona, inaccesible a pie, necesitaba ser escalada por un par de metros, antes de llegar a las partes más recónditas del paraje. Allí era donde te dirigías.

Por raro que parezca, ya habías estado aquí más veces. Siempre habías sido una apasionada de la naturaleza y, desde tu primer encuentro con un verdadero dragón, te habías educado a ti misma en conocer todas y cada una de las regiones de los alrededores de tu aldea, en el caso de que la situación se repitiera. Como resultado conocías el bosque como la palma de tu propia mano.

Suspiraste mientras te cuidadosamente recogías tu equipo, una sencilla pero resistente cuerda enganchada por un extremo a tu arnés y por el otro a una pinza de escalada. Sencillo pero eficaz, el completo artefacto había sido totalmente echo por ti misma y estabas muy orgullosa de ello.

Pasaste la mano por tu frente, limpiando las pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a formarse bajo el sol veraniego. Suspiraste suavemente y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en tu cara cuando tu mirada se topó con un pequeño grupo de flores que crecían en la parte de afuera de la ladera.

Abriste tu bolsa y sacaste un gran libro de cuero cuidadosamente forrado, abriendo la última página marcada. Observaste pausadamente los dibujos de la página, a la vez que los comparabas con las flores encontradas.

 _Alma de cuervo_ , unas pequeñas flores negras de propiedades curativas y analgésicas. Se podían distinguir de otras flores de aspecto similar por el pequeño rastro de manchas blancas, como pequeñas pecas, que se extendían a lo largo del interior de los pétalos.

Sonreíste suavemente mientras recogías las pequeñas flores y capullos y los guardabas cuidadosamente en un tarro, antes de volver a acomodarlo junto con el libro en tu bolso.

No solo te habías dedicado a los dragones, a lo largo de estos últimos años, quizás llevada por tu curiosidad o quizás debido a la falta de relaciones sociales, habías aumentado tus conocimientos en muchos campos de la ciencia. Astronomía, medicina, pintura,... poco a poco la pequeña biblioteca del pueblo se fue quedando pequeña para ti.

Por desgracia esto no ayudó a tu situación, si bien muchos hombres podían soportar a mujeres con extrañas aficiones, muy pocos aceptarían a una que fuera tan inteligente o fuerte como ellos. Según tus padres debías de dejar a parte tus "intereses" si algún día querías conocer a algún buen hombre para casarte y formar una familia, pero francamente, no tenías ninguna prisa. Conocías a los hombres de la aldea, y francamente, no tenías ninguna prisa por entrar en una relación con ninguno.

Suspiraste suavemente mientras descendías de la montaña, los pensamientos se mezclaban en tu cabeza.

¿Casarte? ¿Era acaso lo único que querían de ti? Sabías que eras diferente, sabias que no eras como los otros, lo notabas... Lo veías en la forma en que te miraran, como... como si les dieras asco, como si fueras algo peligroso que es mejor no tocar, una anomalía.

Bueno, que se jodieran. Eras diferente, sí, y nadie iba a cambiar eso.

Levantaste la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, distrayendo tu mente de los malos pensamientos con el bello paisaje del bosque. A pesar de la proximidad con la aldea la vegetación y paisaje natural hacía que todo pareciera tan diferente... Casi como un mundo distinto...

¡Mierda! ¡¿Que fue eso?!

Bruscamente te viste interrumpida por un sonido agudo e intenso, parecía venir del pueblo y no paraba.

Frunciste el ceño fuertemente mientras te tapabas los oídos, tratando de bloquear el agudo sonido. ¿Pero que demonios era eso?

Y entonces lo recordaste...

La alarma de dragones.


	3. Capítulo 2 "Justicia injusta"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos al nuevo dragón y los recuerdos del protagonista son mostrados

Existían 5 reglas para los dragones respecto a los humanos, y Feferi Peixes acaba de romper 4 de ellas.  
 _-Nunca ir a territorio humano con menos de 10 barridos de edad, o sin una orden de un dragón más alto._  
 _-Jamás acercarte demasiado a las aldeas humanas._  
 _-Bajo ningún concepto ser visto por un humano._  
 _-Y, e_ _n el caso de que eso llegara a pasar, salir del territorio lo más rápido posible, sin dejarse ver por ninguno más_ _._  
Ella había ignorado todas y cada una de esas normas al adentrarse en los territorios de una aldea humana con apenas 8 barridos de edad. Había pasado deliberadamente de ellas al ser vista por los humanos de la aldea y no huir del lugar, y como resultado la habían capturado.  
La joven heredera pudo sentir como el dolor se concentraba en sus tobillos, allí donde los humanos la habían atado con cuerdas. Uno de los jóvenes también la había cortado con su arma cerca de sus patas traseras, y ahora cada vez que andaba las heridas le escocían. Agachó la cabeza mientras era obligada a seguir a los humanos a un lugar desconocido...  
 **(y /n) pov**  
Mis pulmones golpearon mi pecho a la vez que corría hacia el pueblo. Hacía varios segundos que la alarma acaba de tocar, pero aún podía oír el eco de la aguda llamada rebotando en mis oídos.   
Rápidamente llegué al centro del pueblo, la plaza, donde había una gran acumulación de gente congregada alrededor de algo.  
Abriéndome paso a través de multitud al fin pude ver lo que estaba llamando tanto la atención...  
Allí, en el centro de la plaza y atado a una de las principales columnas, estaba una joven dragona de sangre fucsia.

Mis ojos se abrieron con horror. Oh dios, incluso desde mi posición podía apreciar los numerosos cortes en sus piernas. Parecía totalmente aterrada, y las cuerdas enganchadas en sus tobillos se tensaban con cada uno de sus inútiles intentos de escapar.

**3ª persona pov**

Entonces, antes de que pudieras decir una sola palabra, uno de los guardias junto a la dragona golpeó el suelo con su bastón. Los murmullos y los susurros cesaron, solo para dar paso a  las palabras del hombre.

"Este dragón fue encontrado hace media hora en las afueras de la aldea" su voz era imponente, y se alzaba clara y amenazante en el silencio del ambiente.

Dio un par de pasos, su  bastón marcando firmemente el ritmo contra el suelo, hasta situarse en frente de la bestia. Le dirigió una mueca, como si se tratara de algo sumamente desagradable, y se giró para volver a mirar a la multitud congregada.

"Será ajusticiado al amanecer, como mandan las normas de la comunidad."

Su mirada adquirió un brillo de picaría.

"¡Y seguiremos así hasta que todas y cada una de esas monstruosas e inmundas criaturas estén muertas!"

Su grito perforó el aire, seguido rápidamente por varios vítores y aullidos de los pueblerinos.

Pero tú estabas en silencio.

No podías mirar a otra cosa que a la joven criatura. Su mirada no era de furia, o ira... era de miedo. Una desesperada súplica de auxilio que te partió el corazón.

Ella no había echo nada.

Poco a poco la gente va abandonando la plaza, dejándote solo a ti con el dragón. Algunos vuelven a sus tareas, como si esto se tratara de una mísera interrupción en su vida diaria, otros (en su mayoría hombres mayores, aunque entre ellos puedes distinguir a un par de niños de tu edad) van a celebrar a la taberna, cantando una canción que incluye nombres de bebidas alcohólicas.

Sientes la perforadora mirada de tus padres a la espalda, como un reproche silencioso por tan solo mirar a ese animal, a  _esa bestia inmunda_.

Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda y resignadamente caminas hacia tu hogar.

La cena transcurre silenciosa, como siempre. El sabor de la comida se mezcla con tus pensamientos.

A veces te preguntas si realmente eres de aquí, si aquellas personas a las que llamas "padres" son más que dos extraños con los que compartes casa. Como si todo el amor de tu infancia hubiera desaparecido tan rápidamente, como evaporado.

_"¿Por qué matamos dragones?"_

_La habitación esta en silencio, la incomodidad se respira en el aire._

_Tu madre y tu padre se miran, puedes leer una mezcla de furia y preocupación en la forma en que lo hacen. Tu padre vuelve la mirada hacia su comida, ignorando la pregunta._

_"¿Por qué?" la pequeña frase, salida de tu boca de apenas 7 años, parece tan filosa que puede cortar en cualquier momento la seguridad de la situación._

_"No hablamos de eso, cariño..." la voz de tu madre es diferente, toda la dulzura y amor de su tono parecen haber desaparecido de un segundo a otro._

_"¿Pero por qué...?"_

_"¡Ya basta!" es el grito de tu padre junto con su azote a la mesa, el que te hace pegar un respingo en la silla, y que tu pequeño cuerpo se eriza del miedo "No hablamos de eso"._

_Resignadamente bajas tu cabeza, pero, antes de que tu joven mente tenga tiempo de pensarlo, un pequeño murmullo escapa de tus labios._

_"Eso es injusto..."_

_Después todo está borroso, el manotazo de tu padre, los vasos de cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo, los gritos de tu madre. Las lágrimas que caen por tus mejillas cuando subes corriendo las escaleras y te encierras en tu habitación._

Justicia injusta, ¡eso era esta sociedad! Una pantomima para tontos. Una tortura para una especie inocente.

Aquella noche tienes problemas para dormir. Los recuerdos se mezclan con las emociones del día y hacen que una sensación de mareo e incomodidad se asiente en tu estómago.

Tratando de despejar tu mente decides pasear un poco por tu habitación, pero entonces otro recuerdo te viene a la cabeza...

 _"Gracias"_.

¿Qué nos hacia diferentes? ¿Qué nos diferencia de aquellos a quienes llamamos bestias asesinas? ¿Un cuerpo diferente? ¿Un par de alas? ¿El idioma?

Y de pronto sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer...


	4. Capítulo 3 "Huida"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadie pensó que esto podría acabar así

Una sombra se deslizó en la oscuridad de la plaza. La débil luz de las antorchas se extinguió ligeramente por la inesperada fuente de viento, lo que llamó la atención de la pequeña dragona cautiva a pocos metros de distancia.

Ella levantó la cabeza y escaneó la zona, sin percatarse de la joven que, en ese momento, se escondía detrás de una de las columnas.

Por si no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora, esa joven humana eras tú.

Realmente no había sido muy difícil salir de casa a escondidas; tus padres tenían el sueño pesado, y ya lo habías echo muchas veces. La parte más complicada había sido adentrarte en la parte central de pueblo; la guardia nocturna nunca había sido muy completa, pero eso no quería decir que fuera estúpida. Además, siempre era más difícil huir con una pesada bolsa a la espalda.

¿Y por que eso?, te preguntarás. Bueno, eras bastante sigilosa, pero nunca antes habías estado con un dragón, o al menos no tan cerca del pueblo. Siempre era mejor tomar precauciones, así que empacaste todo el material necesario para la supervivencia básica, en el caso de que tuvieras que pasar un tiempo fuera.

Cuidadosamente comenzaste a salir de detrás de la columna, haciendo que la joven dragona se girase bruscamente y te observara con sus grandes ojos amarillos, una expresión entre el miedo y la furia.

Ella abrió su boca, mostrando una hilera de grandes y afilados dientes blancos, como señal de advertencia. Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda, pero de alguna manera conseguiste resistir el impulso natural de correr de vuelta a la seguridad de tu casa.

Lentamente levantaste tus manos a la joven bestia en señal de paz, y apartaste tu chaqueta para que pudiera ver que no tenías armas escondidas.

Pareció relajarse, aunque sus ojos todavía estaban centrados en ti. Pero no la culpabas, si tu también hubieras sido capturada por unos desconocidos, herida y atada a un poste por horas, también desconfiarías de cualquier persona que se te pusiera en frente.

"No quiero herirte" dices lentamente, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de cualquiera de los guardias asentados a pocos metros de distancia "quiero ayudar".

Pestañea lentamente por tus palabras, y comienzas a preguntarte si habrá entendido lo que querías decir cuando su cabeza se inclina levemente, apuntándote con la punta de su nariz desde la altura. Sus ojos te observan nuevamente y es extraño, pero esta vez parece... tranquila... Como si pudiera mirar dentro de ti y ver tu honestidad.

No sabes si realmente consigue ver algo, pero se calma y agacha su cabeza hasta tu altura, como una especie de señal de paz. Lentamente acaricias su hocico, las nubes de vapor caliente haciéndote cosquillas en la (curtida/suave/pecosa,...) piel de tus manos.

Volviendo a tu objetivo inicial, suavemente detienes la acción y te inclinas buscando un par cosas en tu bolso.

"Voy a cortar las cuerdas de tus patas,  ¿está bien? Así podrás salir de aquí, pero primero tendrás que dejarme que lo haga sin matarme en el intento".

Un segundo pestañeo y una vuelta sobre sus patas traseras es todo lo que necesitas para entender la respuesta afirmativa. Sacas tus herramientas y la dragona gira la cabeza curiosamente para observar la acción.

La luz de la luna se refleja en la hoja de tu cuchillo, haciéndolo ver de un brillante color plata. La criatura se tensa, y rezas a dios porque no le de por olvidar su parte del trato y matarte de un zarpazo mientras estas cortando las cuerdas.

Por suerte no lo hace, y lentamente con sigues cortar los nudos de las gruesas cuerdas, dejando libre a la bestia. Justo acabas de cortar el último nudo cuando oyes algo que hace que tu espalda se tense.

"¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡ESTÁN LIBERANDO AL DRAGÓN" el grito rasga el aire y rápidamente giras la cabeza para ver a uno de los guardias a no mucha distancia de ti gritando y mirándote directamente a ti y a la gran dragona.

Los gritos rápidamente alertan a los otros, que comienzan a correr hacia tu dirección, sus armas directamente apuntándoos a vosotras dos.

El pánico fluye por tus venas y te giras hacia la bestia alada.

"¡Vamos! ¡Eres libre! ¡Huye! ¡Corre! ¡VAMOS!".

Ella rápidamente se pone de pie, sus patas traseras se adaptan de una forma asombrosa al esfuerzo después de estar atadas por varias horas. Rápidamente se iza sobre ellas y extiende sus alas, en lo que has aprendido que es la posición de despegue.

Sin embargo, algo pasa. De repente sientes que algo tira de tu chaqueta, y rápidamente te ves colgada en el aire. Giras la cabeza y con asombro observas a la dragona, quien está sujetando tu ropa por los dientes, levantándote por encima del aire.

Los guardias que ahora se encuentran a penas un par de metros de ti comienzan a gritar apuntándoos con armas, pero la dragona es más rápida, y despega contigo alejándose del lugar a una velocidad asombrosa.

El aire es frío a esa altura, y tu respiración se engancha en tu garganta. La aldea poco a poco se va alejando, hasta convertirse en un punto en la distancia.

La dragona no te mira, simplemente extiende sus alas en el viento y continua volando hasta que la distancia recorrida es de por lo menos media hora andando a la aldea. Entonces, y solo entonces, ella levanta su cola cubierta de escamas y te descuelga. Cuidadosamente te coloca sobre su lomo, como si se tratara de un caballo, sin parar de volar en ningún momento. Ella se eleva unos pocos metros en el aire, de forma que casi parece que puedas tocas el cielo estrellado por su cercanía.

No sabes si tiene algo que ver con el dragón, o si simplemente estás demasiado cansada por lo que ha pasado ese día, pero lentamente Morfeo viene por ti, y acabas durmiéndote encima del lomo de la gran dragona gris.

Y quizás no fuera una idea tan buena, porque cuando abres los ojos ya no estás allí.

...

Mierda


	5. Capítulo 4 "Furia"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro protagonista se despierta en un lugar desconocido

Mierda.

Perezosamente te levantas del duro suelo de piedra, tu cuerpo rígido por dormir con la ropa puesta. Te estiras y observas los alrededores; parecía una especie de cueva rodeada de naturaleza y grandes árboles, aunque también podías escuchar las aguas de un río a lo lejos.

Caminas unos pocos metros de tu sitio y entonces ves algo que hace que abras tus ojos con asombro. ¡Tu bolso! Rápidamente recoges la antigua bolsa del suelo y compruebas que todo este bien, todo parece estar en su sitio, pero el cuero negro del exterior parece ligeramente arañado, como si hubieran tratado de abrirlo forzosamente, lo que te parece extraño, puesto que solo es un pequeño botón el que lo cierra.

Te encoges de hombros y colocas tu bolso de vuelta. Decides andar un poco para observar mejor la zona y, tal vez, poder encontrar a la dragona. Pero de repente te detienes alertada; puedes escuchar un ruido a lo lejos, cercano a la pared de piedra de unas cuevas. Cuidadosamente te acercas, cuanta más es la cercanía más claramente puedes distinguir las palabras.

"¡--Ella no es peligrosa! ¡Me salvó!"

"¡es una humana Fef!"

"Tú no lo entiendes, yo... lo vi..."

"¿espera qué quieres decir...?"

Sin embargo no puedes entender nada más, porque el tono desciende rápidamente. Tú curiosidad te gana y decides tratar de acercarte más, con la mala suerte de ser interrumpido por una rama en medio del suelo rocoso. Indudablemente tropiezas y caes al suelo entre un crujir de hojas y ramas sobre las que aterrizaste.  
Un ruido de algo enorme moviéndose resuena del otro lado de la pared; te han oído. Mierda, ahora sí que la has cagado.  
Tus ojos se abren del todo cuando oyes las fuertes pisadas acercándose a tu lado de la pared. Tentativamente levantas al cabeza, solo para que tus ojos se abran con la increible visión que hay delante de ti.

La dragona de antes se esta escondiendo detrás de otro dragón, que es casi tan grande como ella. Él parece que también es un sea dweller, aunque a juzgar por el color de sus espinas debe de ser un sangre violeta. Wow, en cualquiera otra ocasión probablemente te hubieras sentido extremadamente feliz de encontrar dragones con los dos colores de sangre más extraños en todo el planeta, pero definitivamente este no es el mejor momento estar feliz.

El nuevo dragón se acerca más hacia ti, y su mirada tiene esa mezcla de desconfianza y furia, que te hace pensar que definitivamente no estás en la mejor situación posible.

Su ceño se frunce más profundamente al mirarte, y comienza a exhalar pequeñas nubes de vapor por su nariz, pero antes de que pueda dar otro paso más hacia ti la otra dragona se adelanta. Ella se coloca entre ti y el otro dragón, a quien mira con el ceño fruncido.

"-Eridan, dije que no"

Espera un momento, ella... ¿hablo? Como..., ¿un dragón hablando? ¿Y tú la entendiste?

Espera, eso se siente... familiar. De alguna forma es como si esto ya te hubiera pasado antes.

Y entonces todo llega.

De repente los recuerdos vuelven a tu mente, y de pronto es otra vez 10 años atrás. En el claro del bosque, con esa asombrosa dragona elevada sobre el cielo, casi tocando las nubes.

" _Gracias_ "

Las palabras que te cambiaron, las palabras que marcaron tu infancia y te convirtieron en la persona que eres ahora. Las palabras que comenzaron tu amor por los dragones...

Ahora todo tenía más sentido.

Tu mirada rápidamente salio de tus pensamientos cuando la gran dragona giró la cabeza para mirarte a ti, y lentamente se agachó exactamente como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Dudosamente te acercaste lentamente, sintiendo la mirada fija del otro dragón en tu espalda. Cuidadosamente escalaste hasta situarte encima de la espalda del animal, era extraño como el echo de montar encima de una bestia cinco veces mayor que tú (la cual podría matarte con un mínimo movimiento de sus garras) se estaba volviendo algo tan natural.

Una vez que vio estabas lista la gran dragona levanto su cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia el otro dragón.

"-Ella viene con nosotros" ella dijo en un tono autoritario.

El macho gruñó, y cuando ella se giró te estremeciste ante la mirada de que te dio. La cual, puedes asegurar, no era de alegría.

Los dos dragones se elevan volando en el aire, mientras tu observas asombrado como se aleja el suelo. No importa las veces que hagas esto, jamás podrías cansarte.

Al elevarte más alto en el aire observas sombra el paisaje, grandes bosques de hojas verdes se extiendes ante tu vista, junto con zonas de cuevas profundas y el río que escuchaste. ¡Hasta alcanzas a distinguir una zona de acantilados en la distancia! Espera, ¿es esto una isla? ¿Eso quiere decir que has sobrevolado el mar mientras estabas dormida?

Y tú que pensabas que nunca saldrías del pueblo.

Después de varios minutos de vuelo (tiempo en el que no te dignas a girar la cabeza, por miedo a la mirada que el dragón macho pueda darte esta vez) comenzáis a descender. Toma aproximadamente un par de minutos para que toquéis tierra, en una isla totalmente diferente a la anterior.

Una vez que los dos dragones están abajo, la que supones que se llama "Fef" estira su cuello hacia ti y te toma suavemente de la camisa, como recuerdas que había hecho antes de huir del pueblo y te lleva cuidadosamente hacia abajo. Cuando tus pies tocan el suelo inmediatamente corres a esconderte detrás de una de sus piernas, temerosa por la forma en la que el dragón macho te observa.

"¿por qué la mantenemos?" él habla con al otra dragona, pero sin dejar de mirarte "vvamos Fef todos saven que los humanos son criaturas miseravles y que matan por divversión" Su mirada hacia ti se vuelve más incriminatoria y puedes sentir como la rabia crece dentro de ti mientras comienzas a apretar tus puños.

"-Eridan ya basta-"la otra lo interrumpe, se nota en su tono que realmente le desagrada la forma en la que él otro está hablando. Sin embargo ella también se ve interrumpida por ti, que das un paso más cerca del otro dragón, la rabia ahora definitivamente recorriendo todo tu cuerpo.

"Esta bien, AHORA TÚ VAS A ESCUCHARME A MÍ" dices señalando directamente al dragón macho "no tengo ni idea de que clase de humanos has conocido antes, pero yo jamás he matado a nadie por diversión. Jamás he hecho daño a ningún dragón y jamás he hecho nada para que TÚ puedas hablarme así" vale, a lo mejor eso último ha sido un poco demasiado alto, pero realmente no podías aceptar que te hablaran así.

La expresión del dragón cambia rápidamente en pocos segundos; primero es enfadada, luego se vuelve furiosa y ahora sus ojos se abren mucho mirándote a ti directamente.

Entonces te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer.

Oh dios, ahora si que la has fastidiado del todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento: `(  
> por favor no me dejen (básicamente este es mi arrepentimiento por no publicar)


	6. Capítulo 5 "¿Prueba?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) descubre información importante sobre su capacidad para entender a los dragones y el segundo vuelo sucede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? Me alegra que haya gente a la que todavía le gusta esto :)

La saliva se desliza por tu, de pronto, extremadamente seca garganta. ¿No hace calor aquí?

Tus ojos están cerrados, apretados profundamente mientras bloquean la que probablemente sea la última imagen antes de tu dolorosa muerte. Porque tú, (y/n) (l/n), acabas de provocar a un dragón, lo que básicamente se traduce en una muerte rápida y horrible.

En este momento tu mente es un frenesí de pensamientos y imágenes alborotadas, toda tu vida pasa a través de tus ojos, mezclándose con los acelerados recuerdos de todas las tácticas de ataque de dragones sobre las que has leído en toda tu vida. Oh dios, ¿tenías que acabar así? ¿Era en serio?

Tan solo te atreves a abrir los ojos pasados unos cuantos segundos sin aparentes ataques, y con lo que se topa tu visión es definitivamente más impresionante que cualquier cosa que pudieras haber podido imaginar.

El dragón ha retrocedido.

Repitamos eso, el dragón de cinco veces tu tamaño que hace un momento podrías haber jurado estaba amenazando tu vida ahora esta retrocediendo de ti. Y no solo eso; esta asustado, sus ojos violeta claro reflejan ese miedo que solo has visto en niños que ven por primera vez el peligro, que temen a lo desconocido por sus pequeñas cabezas.

El otro dragón, por el contrario del primero, parece estar teniendo un ataque de emoción. Sus ojos brillan y lo próximo que sabes es que al siguiente segundo tienes una cabeza de dragón gris y fucsia justo frente a ti.

"¡¿Puedes entendernos?!". Agg, su voz es más alta de lo pensabas, haciendo que te tengas que tapar los oídos mientras asientes lentamente con la cabeza, aún conmocionado por toda la situación.

Ella parece comprender que está demasiado cerca, y da un pequeño paso hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarte en ningún momento, su emoción y alegría más que evidentes. Su cola se enrosca lentamente alrededor de tu cintura, y sientes como eres elevada un par de metros del suelo.

"¡Te dije que ella era diferente! ¿No lo ves? ¡Tenía razón!" su tono baja unas décimas cuando vuelve a hablar (sospechas que la posibilidad de un daño permanente a tus oídos puede tener algo que ver), esta vez volviéndose hacia su compañero, que te sigue mirando con una mezcla de terror y confusión. Su ceño se frunce por la frase de la hembra de sangre fucsia, antes de emitir un gruñido a modo de respuesta.

Ella rueda sus ojos y su atención vuelve a centrarse rápidamente en ti, elevándote varios metros más mientras sujeta tu cuerpo con su larga cola.

"¡--Esto es tan genial! ¡Un )(umano que puede entendernos!" sus ojos te están observando con asombro, casi como si cupiera la posibilidad de que tuvieras algún tipo de instrucciones de uso escritas en tu cuerpo. Una sonrisa está encajada en su cara de dragón, y sientes que es mejor así. Sinceramente tú tampoco tienes muchas ideas sobre que hacer. Sospechas que posiblemente seas la primera persona a la que le sucede esto y, aunque no lo fueras, el shock por la situación es suficiente para mantener cualquier pensamiento al respecto apartado de tu mente por el momento.

Eres traído de nuevo a la realidad por un ruido, casi como un crujir de ramas, a pocos metros de ti. Tu ceño se frunce en preocupación, y la dragona parece también parece haberlo oído porque rápidamente eres puesto de nuevo sobre su lomo, y antes de que te de tiempo a agarrarte vuelves a estar en el aire.

Este vuelo es significativamente más corto que los otros, ya que solo te elevas unos metros por aproximadamente medio minuto, pero la distancia recorrida y la sorpresa de la situación es suficiente como para que una pequeña nausea trepe por tu garganta.

Das gracias a dios por volver a estar en el suelo, y casi instintivamente levantas la cabeza para mirar a la dragona, quién sorpresivamente ahora tiene una mirada preocupada en sus rostro. Solo entonces te das cuenta de que el otro dragón no os ha seguido.

"Lo siento mucho, pero no es seguro traer )(umanos a la aldea" su voz, en un tono suave, casi susurrante, te atrae a la realidad "No puedo mantenerte segura si te escondo, lo siento pero tendrás que pasar la prueba.".

¿Así que una prueba? Bueno, has tenido suficientes oportunidades de morir hasta el momento, una más no podrá hacerte daño, ¿verdad? Y además, en el peor de los casos, tienes suficiente material en tu bolsa para mantenerte con vida en el campo abierto por al menos dos semanas.

Inclinas la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Qué clase de prueba?" tu preguntas.

"Todos los )(umanos que entren en la aldea )(an de ser juzgados su Imperiosa Condescendencia, para decidir si son peligrosos para los dragones... y si merecen morir..." ella dice, recitando la regla casi de una manera automática. Sospechas que ha oído eso demasiadas veces...

Vale, la parte de "dignos" no te hace especialmente confiada, pero ¿qué puedes hacer? No estarías vivo de no ser por esta dragona, no puedes huir sin más ahora. Solo esperas que esa "su Imperiosa Condescendencia" pudiera ser algo más piadosa de lo que aparenta su nombre.

La gran dragona voltea un momento hacia delante, y solo en ese momento te percatas de la enorme y oscura cueva que se alza intimidante ante ti. Es grande, lo suficientemente como para que un dragón adulto pueda caber sin agacharse, y sus antiguas paredes de piedra tienen ese extraño olor a musgo, agua y ceniza que, sin saberlo, te resulta de alguna manera relajante.

Tu cabeza se mueve hacia arriba, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevas con ella, ves preocupación en el rostro de la gran dragona de sangre fucsia. Sientes como tu corazón se encoge, esta ha sido la dragona que te ha rescatado; esta ha sido la dragona que ha volado contigo y te ha defendido, y te ha llevado hasta su casa para intentar protegerte.

Tentativamente tu mano se desliza hacia una de las patas delanteras de la majestuosa criatura, que gira su cabeza para mirarte.

"Eh... yo..., quería darte las gracias" tus manos se enganchan alrededor de su pata (de la cual aún puedes notificar las cicatrices y marcas de la cuerda y las armas con las que la hirieron), en una especie de incómodo abrazo "Incluso si no sobrevivo... muchas gracias" añades suavemente.

Ella pestañea, lentamente su cabeza baja hasta ti y su hocico se frota cariñosamente contra tu espalda. Entonces lentamente abre los ojos y cuidadosamente te sujeta por la parte de atrás de tu chaqueta y vuelve a subirte encima de ella.

Y comienza a caminar hacia la cueva.


	7. Capítulo 6 "Peligro"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) descubre más información sobre Feferi y su Imperiosa Condescendencia, y la prueba sucede

El interior de la cueva parece volverse más oscuro y frío con cada paso que Feferi da. Tu corazón comienza a palpitar en tu pecho a medida la oscuridad inunda tu visión cada vez más, tus manos se aprietan inconscientemente alrededor del lomo de Feferi, quizás algo más fuerte de lo deberías.

Lleváis algo más de un minuto avanzando por la oscura cueva, el camino es mayoritariamente recto, aunque de vez en cuando Feferi decide pararse por unos segundos (lo que casi hace que te de un ataque las dos primeras veces) antes de tomar una desviación o seguir caminando en línea recta, la verdad no estás muy segura, es demasiado oscuro para distinguirlo.

Aún sigues preguntándote como es exactamente que puede distinguir hacia dónde va, cuando algo brillante en el fondo llama tu atención. No pasan muchos segundos hasta que tus ojos y la distancia (cada vez más cercana) te permiten observar con claridad la nueva visión, y la recibes con los ojos abiertos.

Un fuego brilla en el suelo del medio de la cueva. Las llamas anaranjadas lamen el aire mientras que lentamente van consumiendo pequeño montón de ramas y hojas secas que se amontona debajo, su luz ilumina todo alrededor de la pequeña fogata. Sin embargo no es el fuego lo que te deja con la boca abierta...

Montañas de oro y plata se acumulan ambos los lados de la cueva, junto con montones de gemas cuyos colores brillan como el sol alumbrados por la luz del fuego. Hay más oro y joyas que todo el que has visto en toda tu vida, y probablemente mucho más de lo que diez pueblos como el tuyo podrían llegar a acumular jamás.

Y ahí, tumbada en el medio de la cueva y débilmente iluminada por la luz del fuego, se encuentra la dragona más grande que jamás hayas podido ver. Más grande incluso que Feferi, y que el otro dragón ("Eridan"). Sin embargo, ahora que lo notas, hay bastante parecido entre la imponente dragona tumbada y la joven hembra sobre la que todavía montas; ambas son sea dwellers y, a juzgar por la débil visión de sus escamas que tienes desde la distancia, su sangre también es de color fucsia claro. Oro y joyas decoran el cuerpo y las patas de la dragona más grande, cuya mirada se mantiene neutral mientras Feferi camina cada vez más cerca de ella. Estas brillan de una forma casi mágica en la tenue luz de la cueva, haciendo que tengas que entrecerrar los ojos cuando al fin Feferi se para frente al fuego, en lo que (calculas) deben de ser menos de dos metros de distancia entre ella y la mayor.

Feferi inclina levemente la cabeza antes de mirar directamente a sus ojos amarillos. La gran dragona aún sigue con una neutralidad casi agresiva en la cara mientras observa con lo que bien podría ser desprecio o desinterés a Feferi. Ella gira la cabeza para mirarte a ti, y entonces Feferi decide que es un buen momento para empezar a hablar.

")(ola... mamá".

Espera, ¿qué? Entonces..., ¿es ella la madre de Feferi? ¿Acaso eso la hace a ella una princesa o algo así? Si algo tenías muy claro es que los dragones de sangre fucsia eran extremadamente extraños, y la raza más poderosa de dragones según tus libros...

Distraídamente tu mirada se vuelve hacia la cabeza de Feferi, a no mucha distancia de ti. Nada... ni coronas ni joyas u oro se atan alrededor de sus cuernos o su gran cuerpo de dragón. Esos cuernos...

Sacudes los extraños pensamientos de tu cabeza a la vez que tu mirada se desliza hasta la cabeza de la dragona de mayor tamaño, solo para dar un salto de sorpresa cuando te das cuenta de que ella ya no está tumbada en el lugar de antes, si no que su cabeza se mantiene al lado tuyo, sus grandes ojos amarillos tienen la mirada más amenazadora que has visto en un dragón (y eso contando la de Eridan).

Respiras con alivio cuando Feferi gira su cabeza para mirar a la dragona, poniendo una distancia prudente entre ella y tú. Sus jóvenes ojos de dragón se centran en su madre, quien parece comprender la situación después de verte, porque su voz se alza en ese momento.

"déjala aquí".

Feferi frunce ligeramente el ceño, y sospechas que eso no es una muy buena noticia para ti.

"Mamá, ella me salvó de-" su suave voz y todas las buenas intenciones que pueda conllevar son interrumpidas con el gesto de su madre, cortante, casi ordenante, hacia su propia hija.

Puedes sentir la lenta respiración de la joven dragona, segundos antes de que su cuerpo se agache, permitiéndote dar un pequeño salto hasta el suelo. Se siente extraño después de tanto tiempo siendo bajada por a ella, pero no dices nada.

Pero si hay algo que se siente aún más extraño es la despedida, Feferi, aún agachada en el suelo, acerca la cara hacia ti y su suave nariz se frota contra tu cuerpo con delicadeza. Es... amable, pero triste, y hace que sensaciones extrañas se crucen en tu estómago. ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Miedo? No estás segura...

Lentamente la joven dragona fucsia encuentra la fuerza para levantarse y comenzar a caminar en el sentido contrario, de vuelta al exterior, dejando un aura de tristeza a su paso.

Ahora que estás sola con la gran dragona tu plan para escapar se no se siente tan seguro. Con el miedo creciente en tu cuerpo te das la vuelta para mirar a la criatura cuyos ojos no abandonan tu pequeña figura, y al instante tu visión se posa en algo.

Una corona.

Si bien eso cumple tus sospechas de que el título de "su Imperiosa Condescendencia" no es algo precisamente normal entre los dragones, no es eso lo que te importa en ese momento.

Esa corona... la has visto antes.

La avalancha de recuerdos que vuelan a tu mente en ese momento es suficiente como para que te comiences a sentir mareada, pero no se compara a la impresión de saber que el dragón al que tienes delante de ti es la misma dragona a la que ayudaste hace más de 10 años.

Y peor aún, que probablemente sea esa misma dragona la que te mate.

Solo ahora que finalmente has llegado a esa conclusión te percatas en lo cerca que está la dragona, y en lo peligrosamente parecida que es su posición a la de un dragón antes de un ataque.

"ningún sucio humano va a salir vivo de aquí" su voz profunda y atemorizante, no como la recordabas, hace que un escalofrío recorra tu espalda. Y entonces sabes que es imposible que pases el "juicio" de esta gigantesca bestia.

"¿últimas palabras?".

Y entonces solo hay una cosa en la que puedas pensar en decir.

_"De nada"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy malvada... :p
> 
> En realidad los capítulos son demasiado cortos para dejar pasar demasiado de la trama al estilo en que escribo, pero prometo tener nuevos pronto ;)
> 
> Gracias por seguir ahí


	8. Capítulo 7 "Resultados y misterios"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas terminan sorprendentemente bien y los misterios se acumulan

Y por los próximos 5 segundos nada sucede. La furia sigue más presente que nunca en el rostro de la gran dragona, y supones que eso es lo que sentirse al tener un ataque al corazón. Estar frente a la muerte y no poder hacer nada...

Sin embargo algo cambia, y de pronto el ceño fruncido de la sea dweller de sangre fucsia se relaja, sus ojos tienen un ligero cambio en la forma que te miran, algo que te recuerda la mirada de Feferi la primera vez que os visteis. Casi como si pudieran ver dentro de tu alma y adivinar tus intenciones.

Al fin, y después de varios segundos consecutivos de miradas extrañas, la dragona se aparta un poco de ti. La forma en que lo hace no es deshonrada, ni expresa miedo, es más como un depredador que deja huir a su presa. Tienes ganas de llorar, quieres saltar y gritar a los cuatro vientos, estás viva: lo has conseguido. La euforia que recorre tu cuerpo no se compara a nada que hayas sentido antes, ni siquiera la primera vez que trataste de escalar los acantilados del bosque te sentiste así, ese agradecimiento y vivacidad que fluye por tus venas y de pronto te hace querer vivir más de lo que nunca hubieras podido.

Mientras tanto la dragona se queda ahí, quieta, observando mientras pequeñas lágrimas transparentes pinchan tus ojos,  _lágrimas de alegría._  No hay ni felicidad ni tristeza reflejados en su rostro, apenas alcanzas a ver un diminuto halo de curiosidad, aunque también puede haber sido una impresión de tu visión borrosa por las lágrimas.

Lentamente te enjuagas los ojos y la dragona se para a mirarte por unos segundos más antes de girarse, caminando lentamente hasta el otro lado de la cueva.

"puedes entenderme ¿verdad? ven aquí" la forma en que habla es prácticamente una orden, pero su tono ya no tiene la misma agresividad de antes, lo que hace que te relajes. De la misma manera que un pequeño patito sigue a su madre caminas detrás de la gran dragona, siguiéndola hasta que las dos estáis delante de una de las múltiples pilas de oro y joyas.Te obligas a ti misma a entrecerrar los ojos. Mierda, eso brilla como... bueno, como oro y joyas.

La dragón hembra sigue ignorándote mientras se aproxima cada vez a la gran montaña de tesoros, su gran cabeza fucsia se acerca lentamente hacia la parte alta del montón, sus ojos (que al parecer son bastante más resistentes al brillo que los tuyos) escanean rápidamente las múltiples riquezas que se amontonan descuidadamente unos por encima de otros, y al fin parece encontrar lo que busca.

Su gran cabeza se inclina más allá de la parte hasta la que llega tu visión, agarra algo, y se agacha de nuevo hasta tú nivel. Ahora su cabeza está frente a ti, y puedes ver claramente el collar que se sostiene entre sus dientes. Las cadenas son de un color plata metálico, y su única decoración consiste en una piedra negra rodeada por bordes del mismo material. No es nada lujoso, y te sorprende que algo así pueda estar escondido entre tanta riqueza.

La dragona da señales de impaciencia, por lo que decides dejar la observación para otro momento y recoger el collar rápidamente, sosteniéndolo en tus manos como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo. Ella frunce el ceño.

"¿qué estás esperando? póntelo de una vez" ella dice, casi como si fuera obvio.

Asientes apresuradamente, sin perder tiempo al ajustar el pequeño collar alrededor de tu cuello, y en el mismo momento en que la fría piedra negra toca la suave piel de tu pecho un resplandor (f/c) comienza a salir de esta. Es muy brillante, y aún así puedes ver claramente (sin necesidad de entornar tus ojos) como la luz (f/c) parece alumbrar toda el lugar a la vez... Esto... esto no es normal...

Debes de tener la impresión escrita en el rostro o algo así, porque por un momento una mísera pizca de diversión toma la mirada (hasta el momento gruñona) de la gran dragona hembra.

"nunca te lo quites o te matarán" la forma en que habla hacen que te den escalofríos, y tienes que reunir la mayor parte de tu valor para poder volver a levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Q-Qué es?" tu mano derecha se acerca a la piedra iluminada de luz sin decidirse del todo a tocarla.

Su ceño se frunce, y por un momento dudas de si fue una buena idea preguntar, "ya lo descubrirás por ti misma".

Asientes levemente, mirando a la dragona a medida que da la vuelta en la misma dirección en que se fue Feferi. La luz del collar a comenzado a debilitarse, hasta el punto en que ahora es apenas una piedra brillante en tu pecho. El calor sin embargo no ha disminuido, y comienzas a sentir como una extraña sensación se extiende por todo tu cuerpo, una nueva fuerza que hace que sientas que puedes hacer cualquier cosa. O quizás solo sea tu imaginación jugando con tus emociones, no lo sabes.

Lentamente comienzas a seguir a la gran reina dragón a través de la cueva, en dirección hacia dónde crees que debe de estar el exterior. Te habrías molestado en preguntar a la dragona si no fuera porque sospechabas que probablemente no obtendrías una respuesta, y eso en el mejor de los casos.

Minutos vuelven a pasar, caminar por la cueva es claramente más lento que montar a espaldas de un dragón, pero de ambas maneras te esfuerzas para mantener el ritmo, no queriendo desagradar a la gran dragona reina. Al fin las dos llegáis hasta el final de la enorme cueva, la fuerte luz del día te golpea tanto como la oscuridad al principio de tu viaje al interior de la cueva a lomos de Feferi. Sin embargo pronto otra cosa más que la luz te golpea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy triste, y probablemente vosotros sabéis por qué. No sé el motivo pero mi cuenta de wattpad (HealerSilverEyes) ha tenido bastantes problemas desde hace un tiempo, pasa lo mismo no importa en que tipo de dispositivo lo pruebe (móvil, ordenador,...). ¡Este capítulo tenía que haber salido hace más de una semana! Y encima parte de los próximos capítulos que tenía escritos tanto para este como para mi otro fanfic se han borrado :(
> 
> Bueno... hay que salir adelante, y trabajaré lo más duro que pueda para tener de vuelta esos capítulos tan pronto com sea posible... así que no se desilusionen :3


	9. Capítulo 8 "Increíble"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reencuentro con Feferi

Feferi. Sientes como tu corazón da un vuelco de alegría cuando, por segunda vez en el día, abres los ojos para encontrarte con una cabeza de dragón fucsia y gris en frente tuyo. Sonríes y rápidamente envuelves tus brazos alrededor del cuello de la dragona, su hocico se frota cariñosamente contra ti.

"¡-Estás bien! ¡Sigues viva!" pese al oscuro significado real de la frase no puedes evitar que sonreír y abrazar con más fuerza a la joven dragona.

"Lo sé, y me alegro de estar de vuelta" tu voz es ligeramente amortiguada cuando tu boca roza las suaves escamas de su cuello.

Un gruñido se oye a tu espalda y rápidamente ambas dais la vuelta para encontraros cara a cara con la gran dragona reina, cuya mirada sigue teniendo esa extraña atmósfera de superioridad y agresividad. Feferi se encoge mirando a su madre, e inmediatamente reconoces la mirada en sus ojos; tiene miedo, se está preocupando por ti.

La dragona, notando también la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de su hija, niega levemente con su cabeza. Ella baja la mirada y sus ojos amarillos de dragón se clavan en ti por un momento.

"ella ha pasado puede quedarse aquí"

La frase desciende como una piedra sobre tu cabeza, y vuelves a sentir ese cosquilleo en el pecho (en dónde ahora se encuentra colgado el collar) que te recuerda que podrías estar muerta en este momento si no fuera esa majestuosa bestia.

La gran dragona desvía un momento su mirada de ti para ver a su hija.

"tú cuidaras de ella mientras esté aquí ella será tu responsabilidad si le pasa algo" su tono, igualmente serio, esta vez trae un mensaje ligeramente más alegre, consiguiendo que una pequeña sonrisa tome la cara de la dragona más joven.

"¡-Eso es genial! ¡Puedes conocer a todos mis amigos! No puedo esperar a presentarte..." su tono feliz y emocionado de repente desciende, su ceño se frunce, haciendo que una atmósfera incómoda tome la situación.

"Creo... creo que no sé tu nombre..." tan pronto como la segunda frase sale de su boca todo te golpea. ¡Oh dios! ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?! Esta dragona prácticamente te ha salvado la vida y ni siquiera has tenido la decencia presentarte. ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

"Es (y/n)" dices, una sonrisa incómoda automáticamente en tu rostro "(y/n) (l/n)". Giras tu cabeza para volver a mirar a la dragona adulta, que en este momento mira la observa la conversación entre su hija y tú, por una vez con un mínimo rastro de curiosidad en su mirada. Sin embargo, tan pronto como nota tu mirada ella frunce el ceño, borrando cualquier otra emoción que no sea la irritación de su rostro.

Feferi, que parece ignora la situación incómoda entre tú y su madre, sonríe otra vez hacia ti "¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¡Puedo enseñarte la aldea!".

Asientes, inmediatamente entusiasmada ante la posibilidad de poder observar más dragones de cerca, y giras para volver a mirar a la dragona madre, que da un gesto afirmativo a su hija. Feferi sonríe e inclina su cuello hacia a ti, como dándote la señal para que te subas. Por primera vez por ti misma escalas hasta su cuello, agarrándote a la parte inicial de su lomo, con cuidado de no dañarla ni a las brillantes escamas grises y rosadas que cubren todo su cuerpo.

Una vez que estás arriba Feferi se mueve levemente, comprobando que estés bien sujeta antes de prepararse para despegar. Agita sus dos grandes alas y pronto las dos volvéis a estar en el aire. Tú te abrazas a ella mientras giras, mirando como la dragona reina poco a poco se convierte en un pequeño punto a la distancia. Una vez que ella desaparece pensamientos nuevos llegan a tu cabeza; ahora vas a ir a una aldea dragón. Una ALDEA DRAGÓN DE VERDAD. Por primera vez sabes que pensar; la información sobre los dragones es ya de por sí escasa, apenas has oído hablar de algo como una aldea dragón en suposiciones sin más fundamento que la teoría. ¿Cómo será? ¿Cuántos dragones vivirán allí? ¿Serán todos de sangre alta como Feferi? Pero de algo sí que estás segura: si alguien alguna vez vio una aldea dragón jamás dijo nada... o no vivió para decirlo...

Sin embargo, y antes de que estos pensamientos consigan profundizar en tu cabeza, comenzáis a descender. Bajas la mirada y abres los ojos ante la nueva visión que se extiende ante ti, si bien el paisaje hasta ahora había sido francamente precioso, este solo puede ser calificado como "increíble". Enormes bosques se extienden más allá de la vista, alternadas con zonas de tierra, ríos y hasta sus propios acantilados en la parte más cercana al mar, sumados a las diferentes playas en los bordes de la isla.

"Wow" la palabra, en un tono de asombro, no puede ser contenida más por tus labios mientras el paisaje se acerca cada vez más y más mientras descendéis. Feferi ríe con suavidad y puedes imaginarte la sonrisa que en este momento adorna su cara de dragón.

Al fin tocáis tierra, y lentamente consigues bajar de su espalda, tus pies tocan el suave suelo cubierto por hierba verde y viva, tu nariz se maravilla con ese familiar olor a rocío y pinos (los cuales, por cierto, parecen ser bastante comunes en la isla).

"Esto es hermoso Feferi" dices girándote para mirar a la dragona por primera vez desde el aterrizaje.

"¡Lo sé! ¡No puedo esperar para presentarte a todos!" ese brillo infantil vuelve a sus ojos en el mismo momento en que su mirada se vuelve dirigir hacia ti. No estás especialmente limpia... tus zapatos están manchados de tierra y has dormido con la ropa puesta, pero para ella debe de ser algo maravilloso el ver a un humano.

_Crack_

De repente tus pensamientos son interrumpidos e instintivamente te pones en posición de defensa cuando un crujido sale de entre la enorme masa de árboles y arbustos gigantes cercanos. Sin embargo te relajas cuando recuerdas; esta vez no tienes que huir, está vez vas a enfrentarte a lo que quiera que esté ahí.

Así que te relajas, tu mirada se clava en el lugar de dónde salió el sonido, y entonces algo se mueve, y de entre la masa de árboles y naturaleza bruta sale un dragón...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por su paciencia! : El próximo capítulo de homestuck x moderno femenino lector está tardando un poco más de lo esperado, así que aquí tenéis este nuevo capítulo para compensar: 3 ¿Quién creéis que será el nuevo dragón? Tengo curiosidad por saber si alguien consigue adivinarlo antes del próximo capítulo... :D

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
